A FEW REACTS TO PASS THE TIME
by 06KoolKid101
Summary: Join Sophie and her gang on a adventure! Okay, not really. Laugh out loud as they react to the weirdest and most popular human things! (And some elvin things) Have fun reading!
1. KOTLC: BOOKS

**OKAY GUYS, please comment or PM me for new topics. I will try to post one every other day, and I would love some advice on how to write. I will be updating frequently.**

 **Sorry this is so short, I LOOOOOOOOOVE KOTLC, but I do not own the books. I also don't own the story. I am also to busy reading to write much.**

REACT: KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES

SOPHIE: "What is this?" *Flips through the first pages* "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HAS BEEN STALKING ME!"

FITZ: "Um… Okay?"

KEEFE: *Speed-reads the first chapter* "Holy crap! This is like a complete biography! I can know all your secrets!" *Raises his hands above his heads* "MWAHAHAHHAHA!" *Runs away with the book*

ME: "Wait, Keefe, there are five more!"

KEEFE: *Eyes widen*

SOPHIE: "NONONONONONONONO… Does it explain what I think?"

ME: *Nods*

SOPHIE: "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!"

KEEFE: "Wait! Does it reveal all of the mysterious Ms. F's secrets?"

ME: *Nods*

SOPHIE: "NONONONONONONONO…"

DEX: "Why does some human author know about elves?"

BIANA: "Good point Dex."

DEX: *Blushes* "Thanks."

FITZ: "Maybe a human that was alive during the Human Assistance Program told Shannon Messenger."

SOPHIE: "I could see that."

KEEFE: *Shrugs* "Can we read the book already?"

FITZ: "I agree with we read these? I'm getting impatient."

SOPHIE: "NO."

ME: *Ignores Sophie* "I know right, the next book comes out in an entire year!"

DEX: "Well, we haven't even read the first one."

ME: "Oh." *Passes out copies of all six books to everyone* "Be grateful, I spent my entire allowance on these. Have fun!" *Winks at Sophie and leaves*

SOPHIE: "GROAN…"

THE NEXT DAY…

FITZ: "Wow. Shannon Messenger is an awesome writer. My favorite part was when we try to break into exile. What was yours Sophie?"

SOPHIE: "Well, I liked the part where we escape from Paris. Even if it brings back terrible memories." *Shivers* "Keefe?"

KEEFE: *Sulking in a corner* "Science when do you have a crush on Fitz? I though you liked me."

SOPHIE: *Blushes* "Um… I uh, um…"

FITZ: *Blushes*

BIANA: *Squeals* "Oh my god! You would be so cute together!"

FITZ: "I guess…"

SOPHIE: *Eyes widen*

DEX: *Facepalms*

ME: "Okay, we're getting off track. Dex and Biana, what was your favorite part?

DEX: "I uh… liked the, um… part where, uh, me and, um… Sophie, uh… kind of, um, kiss."

BIANA: *Frowns* "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I liked the sleepovers. Yeah I know, boring and all, but they were fun!"

KEEFE: *Sighs* "I think my favorite part was the part where we stormed the original nightfall."

BIANA: *Shivers*

ME: "Well, this will have to wrap it up, I hope you enjoyed the reaction. And we will usually be reacting to useless, but hilarious human fads, items, and ideas." *Winks at Sophie again*

SOPHIE: "Wait, usually?"

ME: "Yeah, the next react is an elven thing. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

KEEFE: "Hey!"

DEX: "Interesting."

ME: "Until next time, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"


	2. SOPHITZ

REACT: SOPHITZ

FITZ: *Blushes*

DEX: "Wonderboy blushing? That's new. What is this react anyways?"

FITZ: *Passes slip of paper to Dex*

DEX: "Oh."

SOPHIE: *Sighs* "What is it?" *Reads paper* "Oh." *Blushes*

ME: "SOPHITZ! Yeah, it's on social media. I decided that it was a well needed react."

BIANA: *Squeals* "Finally! It's happening!"

DEX: *Facepalms*

KEEFE: "Well… Um, congratulations I guess."

SOPHIE: "What? It's not like we're getting married!"

FITZ: *Face falls* "*Sighing* Yeah."

KEEFE: "DOES WONDERBOY LIKE SOPHIE? IS THAT THE VIBE I'M PICKING UP ON?!"

FITZ: *Blushes and whispers* "Yeah…"

SOPHIE: "NONONONO…"

KEEFE: *Smirks* "ROMANCE!?"

SOPHIE: "I'm DONE!" *Leaves the room*

FITZ: *Follows her*

SOPHIE: "What do you want?"

FITZ: "Well, I came to ask you if something was wrong. You realize it's just a joke, right?

SOPHIE: "WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

FITZ: *Is hurt*"Are you okay? Why are you taking it so personally?"

SOPHIE: "Fitz, I don't think you're a bad person or anything, but my love life is more complicated than anyone thinks."

FITZ: "Do you want to talk about it? Being Cognates and everything. You can trust me."

SOPHIE: "NO! No, sorry, but it would be super awkward. You sound like Edaline."

FITZ: "Why would it be awkward?"

SOPHIE: *Blushes* "Reasons."

FITZ: "Well, since we ditched the react, do you want to do some cognate training?"

SOPHIE: "Sure."

FITZ: "No holding back. Remember that.

SOPHIE: "*Mumbles* Okay."

 _FITZ: I'm in._

 _SOPHIE: Obviously._

 _FITZ: Which exercise should we do?_

 _SOPHIE: One that trains us as cognates._

 _FITZ: DUH. I have an idea. How about we each share our biggest secret._

 _SOPHIE: *Gulps* Okay. Deal._

 _FITZ: Ladies fist._

 _SOPHIE: Shoot. Okay, um… my secret is, that I'm an enhancer._

 _FITZ: I know. I was there._

 _SOPHIE: Oh yeah…_

 _FITZ: You're holding something back. It could hinder our connection. Please tell me._

 _SOPHIE: Oh, okay… just, please don't hate me._

 _FITZ: I would never hate you._

 _SOPHIE: Okay… Fitz, um, I, uh, like you._

 _FITZ: THAT WAS MY SECRET!_

 _SOPHIE: You, you… like me?_

FITZ: YES! (Out loud)

SOPHIE: *Smile spreads across face*

FITZ: *Kisses Sophie*

SOPHIE: *Kisses Fitz*

KEEFE: "We heard a shout is everything- oh.

FITZ AND SOPHIE: *Quickly pull apart.

BIANA: *Runs in* "YES! MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! Finally you admit it to each other! It's been so obvious, I mean Fitz gave you gifts for a straight month trying to cheer you up!"

SOPHIE: "What? Do you consider yourself the matchmaking goddess?"

KEEFE: "Oh, that's a good one."

ME: "Well now that we've clarified that you like each other, let's get on to the reacting. Why did you tell Sophie you like her?"

FITZ: "I needed to get the secret off of my shoulders."

BIANA: "*Snorts* Secret, yeah, totally."

FITZ: "Was it that obvious?"

BIANA: "YES."

ME: "I knew that was the right ship! None of that Foster-Keefe nonsense."

KEEFE: "What?! Nonsense?!"

SOPHIE: *Blushes once again*

FITZ: *Frowns*

DEX: "So now that you two are a thing all you have in the way of a beautiful relationship is the matchmaking scrolls."

SOPHIE: *Glares at Dex* "Sure Dex, sure."

FITZ: "So, um… are you now my official girlfriend?"

SOPHIE: "I guess."

BIANA: *Pumps fist in victory*

FITZ: *Suddenly kisses Sophie*

SOPHIE: *Kisses back*

EVERYONE EXCEPT BIANA: "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…"

BIANA: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…"

DEX: "Really? Out in public?"

SOPHIE: "Well I wouldn't call a friend group off five people and a chaperone younger than us 'public'.

KEEFE: "I see what you mean, but still, AHHHHHHHHH MY EYES ARE BLEEDING! GET CLEANING FLUID!"

DEX: "Ya know what? I could probably make an eyeball cleaner. Oh, and AGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

BIANA: "Hey, no making fun of the couple, they're cute."

DEX: "You weren't the one with a childhood crush on-"

KEEFE: "What was that I heard? A secret? Ooh, an emotion spike! Wonder what that means?"

ME: "Um, let's finish up with the react before it gets more awkward."

SOPHIE: "THANK GOD!"

EVERYONE ELSE: "Huh?"

SOPHIE: "Oh, human thing. Being that controls the universe, all that."

ME: "So, Sophie what did you think of this at first?"

SOPHIE: "Well, it was kinda awkward at first, though I kind of liked it. Then, um, you know, happened and I was in heaven.

FITZ: "Same with me, though I did follow through with my urge to kiss you." *Blushes*

BIANA: "Two words: SUPER CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

DEX: "Eh, I am now blinded, but other than that, okay."

KEEFE: "Really now, Dex. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure…"

ME: "My reaction when I first saw this was, YES! I'm like Biana." *High-fives Biana*

KEEFE: "OH THE AGONY! Was my reaction."

ME: "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"


	3. HUMAN HOUSES

**HAY GUYS! FEEL FREE TO MAKE THE COMMENTS SECTION A PLACE OF IDEAS, COMMENTS, AND CONTRUCTIVE CRITSISM!**

 **QUESTIONS FOR THE COMMENTS:  
1: SHOULD I MAKE SOPHIE AND FITZ ALL LOVELY-DOVEY OR SHOULD I KEEP IT UN-AWKWARD?  
2: WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT REACT BE?  
3: SHOULD I ADD MORE SHIPS LIKE TIANA OR WAIT? (Will be added eventually)**

 **SHOUTOUT TO:  
love kotlc: FIRST COMMENT, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. THANKS FO THE IDEAS! I HOPE TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY!**

 **AND THANKS TO EVERYOE WHO VEIWED THIS! 18 VEIWS! WOOHOO!  
(YES I AM THAT PERSON)**

ONTO THE REACT!

REACT: HUMAN HOMES

DEX: "What… are these?"

SOPHIE: "Human houses."

BIANA: "They're so small! And not sparkly. So terrible in my opinion."

TAM: "Their better than a tent."

LINH: "You can say that again."

TAM: "*Confused expression* "Their better than a tent."

SOPHIE: "Oh, that's a human term I taught Linh."

KEEFE: "So, what are these?"

SOPHIE: "Houses. DUH!"

FITZ: "Hold on a second. When did Tam and Linh join the party?"

ME: "This react. Sorry they're late."

TAM: "Why are you apologizing?"

ME: "I am writing the story. I conveniently forgot you."

LINH: "Thanks for including us."

ME: "No prob. You missed the scene last time. Sophitz is official."

SOPHITZ (Sophie & Fitz): *Blushes*

LINH: *Smile fades*

TAM: *Smirks in Keefe's direction*

KEEFE: "What?"

TAM: "Comeon, it's so obvious."

KEEFE: "I don't know what you're talking about."

SOPHIE: *Goes fire engine red* "I know."

TAM: "Hey everyone! If you haven't noticed it yourself, Keefe-"

ME: "Shut up Tam. Get back on track. Human houses."

KEEFE: *Looks relieved*

TAM: "Keefe, you look relieved."

KEEFE: *Tenses*

ME "TAM! SHUT UP!"

TAM: "Sure, dude. That's never going to happen."

ME: "Oh really?"

TAM: *Shuts up*

LINH: *Stifles a giggle*

KEEFE: *Smirks*

SOPHIE: "Okay…"

ME: "CAN WE PLEASE CALM DOWN?!"

KEEFE: "Thank you for saying please."

ME: "NOT YOU TOO KEEFE!"

DEX: "Okay, okay, Mr. Calm"

ME: "Thank you Dex. Now we'll look at pictures of famous human houses." *Shows them the White House* "This is the White House. IT is where the president lives."

TAM: "It is 100% white."

KEEFE: "Pres-a-dint?"

FITZ: *Smirks at Keefe's ignorance* "The humans' leader is named the president."

KEEFE: "What kind of a name is pras-ni-dent?"

SOPHIE: "What kind of a name is Keefe?"

FITZ & TAM: *Smirks*

KEEFE: *Got beat by Sophie so is sad face* "Shut up."

ME: "So, Biana what do you think of this house?"

BIANA: "It's ugly. Like really ugly. Where are the sparkles? Ad why is it shaped like a brick?"

DEX: "I like the pole thingies, I could hide SO much security in those!"

SOPHIE: "Pillars. Pillars."

ME: "Okay, next house." * Shows them a picture of Buckingham Palace*

TAM: "I actually like this one."

KEEFE: *Sings* "For the first time in forever…"

SOPHIE: *Looks stunned* "How…? A human pop song?"

KEEFE: *Looks sheepish* "I may have barrowed your IPod…"

SOPHIE: "Bad Keefe."

BIANA: "I kinda like this palace place."

FITZ: *Looks really close at the picture* "HEY! What are they wearing?!

SOPHIE: *Sighs* "I always though they looked funny, too. They're the guards."

KEEFE: "I NEED A COSTUME LIKE THAT!"

BIANA & TAM: "NO YOU DON'T."

DEX: "I agree with Biana."

ME: "Next house isn't really a house." *Shows them Burj Khalifa, tallest building in the world* "This is the Burj Khalifa, the tallest building in the human world."

BIANA: "Finnaly! SPARKLES!"

FITZ: "That's reflective glass."

SOPHIE: "I saw this once. In a magazine. It has pools on the rooves."

KEEFE: "CAN WE GO THERE?!"

DEX: "I don't see why not."

LINH: "Let's do it!"

FITZ: "My dad has a blue pathfinder. I know how to use it."

BIANA: "Yes. Human buildings and sparkles. Now."

SOPHIE: "WHOA WHOA WHOA… WAIT! We need a plan."

KEEFE: "Fosters actually into an illegal plan? YES!"

SOPHIE: "Let's see, I rode a flaradon to bottle everblaze in the forbidden cities, I read the Ogre king's mind, I flew to a Black Swan hideout to heal my abilities, I took off a council issued ability restrictor, I fled to another Black Swan hideout, I broke into exile, I went to Exilium, I raided nightfall, I raided a second nightfall, I flooded Atlantis, and I healed Prentice. I would say I'm the expert on illegal."

DEX & TAM: "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!"

KEEFE: "Point taken."

FITZ: "So, forbidden city anyone?"

LINH: "Sounds good!"

 _AN HOUR LATER_

SOPHIE: "Finally! We're here!"

FITZ: "WOW. This is tall for humans!"

DEX: "OHMYGOSH! So cool!"

BIANA: "SPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! YES!"

KEEFE: "I wanna try the pools!"

TAM: "UGGGGGGGGGGH!"

LINH: "Your such a party pooper."

 _AN HOUR LATER: CHILLIN IN THE POOL ON TOP_

KEEFE: "YAAAAAAAAASSSSS!"

DEX: "This is kinda cool."

FITZ: *Leads Sophie away from the rest of the group.*

SOPHIE: "Dang. That is a long drop."

FITZ: *Kisses Sophie*

SOPHIE: *Rolls her eyes and kisses him back* "Are we going to be that couple?" **(YOU ANSWER!)**

FITZ: "What couple?"

SOPHIE: "That couple that is always being so... romantic."

FITZ: "Yup." **(Do you agree with Fitz?)**

ME: "So on this note, let's leave. Comment down below. AND GOOOOD BYYYYYE!"


	4. VIDEO GAMES

**145 views. That is insane! You guys are awesome!**

 **So, I got a lot of comments saying to make the Sophitz in my story, um, like a really mushy couple. So it's happening! I'm also going to dedicate every chapter! Feel free to get a dedication**

 **And I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, I had the flu. It was really nasty.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Dedication: Em Storm! For being a great online friend!**

 **lovekotlc:** _Yes, I will be doing Sophitz more often, though not in every react! I hope you enjoyed the react!_

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Yes, as I said, Sophitz will be more relevant in the next few reacts. I also follow and reply to your react series! I hope that I am accepted in the react community! LOL_

 **wonder:** _Sure thing! :)_

 **Moonlark:** _Thanks! I think I could do a movie react, but not a violent one. You know, elves and their thing about violence. I was really surprised when Dex mentioned a zombie movie in nightfall, I didn't think elven minds could handle that much violence! I'm glad you enjoyed!_

 **Emma:** _Yeah! I really love writing this Sophitz!_

ONTO THE REACT!

REACT: VIDEO GAMES

SOPHIE: "I remember these. I never played them, though."

FITZ: "Oh yeah, when I was searching for you, people would wander around, looking at their phones and playing these things, they would crash into things! It was actually kinda funny!"

KEEFE: "Dex, you won't go all 'technopathy' on us, right?"

DEX: *Glares at Keefe* "Shut up Keefe."

TAM: "I don't see the point. They're just a waste of time."

SOPHIE: "Actually, there's this thing called YouTube, and some people post videos of them paying video games, and they make millions of dollars."

ME: "Let's play some video games!"

DEX: "Yay!"

TAM: *Rolls eyes*

LINH: "What's the point, when you could be doing something productive? I agree with Tam."

ME: *Sets up Minecraft, Call of Duty **(A/N: I have never played Call of Duty, Just wanted them to react to it!)** , and Rocket League*

SOPHIE: "I remember Call of Duty." *Shivers* "It's a game where the goal is to kill people. Ugh."

FITZ: "Why do humans even like this?"

TAM: "I could see the point, if you were playing against Keefe."

DEX: "That's kinda dark, dude."

TAM: "Have you met me?"

KEEFE: "Good point, you're like the definition of dark."

SOPHIE: "Let's play the other games, Call of Duty is not for elves."

ME: "Sure thing!"

ALL: *Play Minecraft*

FITZ: "Why s everything blocky and pixelated? It's kind of fun, I guess."

DEX: "I love this! I have to hand it to the humans, they know how to have fun."

KEEFE: "Only for a technopath. This is boring"

BIANA: "I guess it's okay." **(A/N: Sorry, I forgot about Biana! lol)**

SOPHIE: "I really wanted this when I was a human! I thought it was really fun, the few times I played it at a friend's house."

ME: "Okay, now rocket league." **(A/N: I LOVE ROCKET LEAGUE)**

ALL: *Play Rocket League*

SOPHIE: "I don't like this one. It's too fast-paced."

KEEFE: "THIS IS AWESOME! I LOVE IT! IT'S SO FAST-PACED!"

TAM: "Typical."

FITZ: "Whoa, chill out bro. Though I do like this one better."

DEX: "I can see why, it's a lot like bramble, just with cars with rockets."

BIANA: "I agree with Sophie, but I just don't like video games."

LINH: "I feel the same way."

ME: "Rocket League and Minecraft are like my favorite video games!"

KEEFE: "ROCKET LEAGUE!"

ME: "Well, on that note, I think I'll end the react here. GOOOOOOOOOOOD BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"

 **Hey, sorry it was so short, I just wanted to update quickly. The next chapters will be more in-depth. Feel free to decide which react I should do next in the comments! I will always reply to them, and I have gotten a lot of people asking for movie reacts, so that will probably be next!**


	5. HUMAN FOOD

**Hey guys! Um, I was wondering why we only have 2 follows and 2 favorites but** _ **375+**_ **views! Could we get those numbers up?**

 **Dedication: lovekotlc! For replying to every chapter!**

 **lovekotlc:** _Hey, I LOVE LOVE LOVE Minecraft too!_

 **TEAM SOPHIE:** _Hi hi hi, to you too. I love your reacts! I hope you can update soon! Oh, and that was just a typo, changed it! ;)_

 **Soophie Foster:** _Yeah! Food would be good!_

 **VerdiTheTRex:** _Yeah! I like that idea, and there will be more of Keefe's reaction to Sophitz!_

 **Em (Guest):** _Thanks! I like writing in my free time!_

 **Starwberryair (Guest):** _Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a girl (what's funny is I look like one!). And Sophitz will be more um, *mushy* lolololololol. Kefoster shippers beware!_

ONTO THE REACT!

REACT: HUMAN FOOD

SOPHIE: "This is actually a good react! I love food, and I kinda remember it." **A/N: I realized almost every chapter starts with her saying a variation of 'I remember this!'**

FITZ: "I agree. I kinda remember the food humans ate."

SOPHIE: *Blushes*

FITZ: *Blushes*

DEX: *Facepalms*

KEEFE: "Ughhhhhhhhhh… Sophitz." *Rolls eyes*

BIANA: *Stands there and grins like someone who just had their brain fried*

TAM AND LINH WALK IN

LINH: "Sorry we're late, Tam lost our leaping crystal. What did we miss…?" *Notices everyone's expressions*

TAM: "What are we even reacting to? FosterKeefe?"

KEEFE: *Perks up*

SOPHIE: "That's a thing?" *Looks disgusted* "And no, we're reacting to human food."

KEEFE: *Looks deflated*

SOPHIE: "Keefe, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I just thought we had established Sophitz."

FITZ: "We have." *Kisses Sophie*

SOPHIE: *Grins but says,* "Really Fitz?! Here? Now?"

DEX: "Ughhh, Sophitz. Can we please react to the food!?"

FITZ: *Still grinning* "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

LINH: "I'm excited to try all the different dishes!"

TAM: "I don't really care."

ME: "Okay! We'll – I mean you – will be reacting to five different types of food! Ice cream, salads, sushi, fast food, and scorpion shish-kabobs."

SOPHIE: "Oh god…"

DEX: "Let's try them!"

ME: "So the first thing we'll be trying is ice cream. Remember the stuff you had in Paris? **(A/N: I think it was Paris ;))** Well, this is a lot like that. It just comes in different flavors."

SOPHIE: "I had this all the time…"

TAM: *Looks depressed* "Uh, can I leave…?"

LINH: "Why?"

TAM: "I HATE REACTING!"

KEEFE: "Chill, bro."

FITZ: "Did Keefe just call him… bro?"

EVERBODY: *Looks stunned*

ME: "BACK TO THE REACT!"

DEX: "Sheesh, chill. And can we taste it?"

ME: "DUH"

KEEFE: "What's a duh?"

SOPHIE: *Facepalms*

ME: "Here is vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, and cookies and cream."

BIANA: "IT'S PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

FITZ: *Faceplams*

EVERYBODY: *Tastes them*

TAM: "They're to colorful. I hate it."

ME: "Tam. I know how you feel. Here is black ice cream. It's chocolate, with a chocolate shell, and chocolate sprinkles."

TAM: *Looks like one of those anime characters when they see their crush*

KEEFE: "Are you… smiling? "

TAM: "No."

BIANA: "Tams right, he's not smiling. He's grinning."

ME: "Back on track… what was your favorite ice cream flavor?"

FITZ: "I liked mint, it reminded me of rippleruffs."

KEEFE: "Cookies and cream was great."

TAM: *Speechless in appreciation ;)*

SOPHIE: "I agree with Fitz."

FITZ: *Blushes*

SOPHIE: *Blushes*

FITZ: *Blushes harder*

SOPHIE: *Also blushes ha-*

KEEFE: *Making gagging noises*

DEX: *Rolling on the floor covering his eyes and screaming "The pain! The pain!"*

FITZ: "Okay…"

BIANA: "STRAWBERRY!"

DEX: *Recovers* "Sorry. I liked cookies and cream."

LINH: "I guess vanilla, it's kinda mellow."

EVERYBODY: *Starts leaving*

ME: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… We still have 4 more foods."

SOPHIE: "Fine."

ME: "Next we have salads."

FITZ: "We have those here."

ME: "I… did not realize that. Okay. Moving on… sushi!"

SOPHIE: "Um… that has raw fish."

ME: "Nope. That's sashimi. This fish is cooked."

DEX: "We're vegetarians. Remember?"

ME: "Oh. That's right." *Obviously embarrassed* "Um… fast food!"

SOPHIE: "I got this one. Fast food is basically just food you get fast. Usually there is a drive through, which is where humans can drive up to in their cars and get their food from a window. It's also usually cooked with pork fat, to add flavor. So we can't try it."

FITZ: "That's nasty."

EVERBODY: *Nods silent approval*

ME: "Uh… okay… How about scorpion shish-kabobs?" *Passes them out*

SOPHIE: *Refuses* "I will not tough that."

EVERYBODY EXCEPT KEEFE: *Nods and refuses*

KEEFE: "Can I get these alive? Like maybe a shipment of them?

ME: "So Keefe, you see, we could get you the biweekly lifetime package for 3 lusters, of we could get you the single shipment thousand plus deal. Which do you prefer?

FITZ: "Aw crap. We better run."

KEEFE: "So what are the bonuses of the plus+ package lifetime deal? Could I get both?

ME: "Well sure, ow about the thousand plus deal and the biweekly package for 4 lusters?"

KEEFE: "Deal."

ME: "Ok guys thanks for reading, leave like and subscribe, and be sure to comment in the comments section down below! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"

 **Ok guys, that took like half an hour to write (800+ words in half an hour is like a record for me!). OHMYGOD. If you have any suggestions, please comment them or a number!**

 **1\. Human Transportation (Planes, cars, ETC)**

 **2\. School**

 **3\. Matchmaking (Them getting their scrolls)**

 **4\. Garbage**

 **5\. Warfare**

 **Bye guys! I'll be sure to update quicker, I've had the flu for the third time now. BYYYYYYYE!**


	6. HUMAN TRANSPORTATION

**This one is kinda short, so be wary! And go check out my other story! I only have 3 views! I need more! It's not a fanfic, and I originally wrote it from a dream my friend had, and I was originally wrote it for the class, but it's kinda embarrassing at times, so I decided not to. Be wary! Go check it out!**

 **And here are the reviews!**

 **Dedication: My friend Rowan (not the kinda geek that would be on fanfiction)! I've had some stressful times, and he's helped me pull through them!**

 **Lovekotlc:** _You got your wish! I hope you like it!_

 **ChasteliaC:** _Hm… Maybe next time!_

 **Onto the react!**

 **REACT: HUMAN TRANSPORTATION**

SOPHIE: "This was awesome! I loved the cars and planes, the trains, all that stuff."

FITZ: "Um… no offense but those were scary."

SOPHIE: "We've battled people who can summon fire, kill people with their minds, and YOUR SCARED OF RIDING IN A CAR?!"

FITZ: "Yep."

KEEFE: *Rolls his eyes* "Common, can we at least try one of these? Hey look awesome!"

TAM: "Typical Keefe."

DEX: "Can I try one? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!

LINH: "This actually seems kinda fun…"

ME: "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell… in the human world, you need to be sixteen to drive, and you need to pass a driving test, but science your sophisticated elves, I'll let you have a go."

KEEFE: "HORAY!"

ME: "Ok. What do you want to try first? A car or a plane?"

DEX: "Let's try a car."

ME: "Ok. Could you give me about 15 million dollars?

DEX: "What's a dollar?"

ME: "Oh right. 5 lusters please!"

KEEFE: "Whatever it takes, right?"

FITZ: "Fine. I really want see a bad-*** car. Here, take 5 lusters."

SOPHIE: "Fitz! This is for children, watch your language!"

FITZ: *Looks ashamed* "Sorry."

ME: "Okay, be right back!"

%0%0%0%0% **The next day…** %0%0%0%0%

ME: "I'm back!"

DEX: "What cars have you gotten us?"

ME: "I got 5 cars, and 2 planes."

SOPHIE: "PLANES?! OHNONONONO…"

ME: *Ignores Sophie* "So, I got a bunch of really fast cars! I got… drumroll please… number 1: a Lamborghini Aventador, a Ferrari 458 Spyder, a BAC Mono, a London double decker bus, and finally, a McLaren P1!

BIANA: "Sounds veeeeeeeeeeeeery interesting…" (')_(')

ME: "Come outside! All of them are out here!"

DEX: *Being a fangirl* "OHMYGOSHNESS THEIR SO COOL!"

KEEFE: *Gets into one and speeds around* "These are awesome! Why don't we have them?!"

BIANA: "These are so dumb."

ME: "So Keefe, that one your in right now is called the Lamborghini Aventador, and it's by far the coolest of them all."

KEEFE: "Wait. IS THAT FIRE SHOOTING OUT OF IT?!"

ME: "Yep."

KEEFE: "This is now my ride to school."

ME: "Dex, that one the one you like, is called the Ferrari 458 Spyder, the most technologically advanced vehicle here."

DEX: "What does this button do?" *Pushes that button* "OH MY GOD IT LOWERS THE ROOF!"

ME: "That's why it's a Spyder."

FITZ: "I like this one."

ME: "That's the BAC Mono, a car with only one seat, designed for SPEED. It is also the most aesthetically pleasing, it looks so good."

FITZ: "This one is my favorite."

SOPHIE: "I like this one. The tall one."

ME: "That's a London double decker bus, and has 100+ seats, making it the most spacious out of the 5. It also can carry around all your friends, and there's a second story."

SOPHIE: "This one is awesome! All of my friends in the same car? AWESOME!"

TAM: "The McLaren suits me. I like how it combines speed and ecotechnology to create an amazing car!"

ME: "You were the only person that actually listened to my 5 hour car PowerPoint, weren't you?

TAM: "I guess…"

LINH: "I actually like the planes better. Imagine soaring above the clouds, like a bird…"

KEEFE: "I'm too busy imagining what pranks I could pull with a car like this…"

ME: "Well the planes are on a whole new level of hard. So here we have a Boeing 747, the largest commercial aircraft, and an airshow plane."

BIANA: "I'm with Sophie on this one. More friends in the same car, the better. But the more friends on a _plane,_ and it steps up to a whole new level of crazy fun. The giant double decker plane is my favorite."

ME: "I like the Boeing 747, too."

LINH: "I'm fine flying alone, I like having solitary time once in a while, and I can just borrow B's if I need more room. I like the airshow-thingy-mabob."

ME: "Good choices everyone! You now will get to keep these, and use them as you please. BUT BE CAREFUL!"

KEEFE: "Oh, I'm coming to Foxfire every morning in this. I'll scare the crap out of those teachers! Good riddance!"

 **Sorry if that was a little short, and I'm sorry for taking forever to update I had the flu, a cold, and then a sinus infection, updates will now be Bi-Weekly.**

 **Love the support we're getting! Keep favoriting and following! We have 650+ views, 17 reviews, and what? 3 Favorites and follows? Keep going!**

 **I would also like to say if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm a bad speller. I also need more support on my other book! Keeper of the Cloud! It was inspired by KOTLC, and is a great story, originally a dream! Go read it!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
